


I Want Your Midnights

by wishboneluck



Series: Flufftober [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Flufftober 2018, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Flufftober 2018. Day 10- Holiday.Alec and Magnus celebrate New Year's.





	I Want Your Midnights

Day 10: Holiday

 

Magnus and Alec, as they oftentimes do, find themselves alone on Magnus’ balcony. The party still swirls on inside, loud music and laughter can be heard from where they stand but they pay it very little mind. Alec is aware of New Year’s traditions of course. He’s seen and heard the fireworks and the countdowns, the sparkly outfits, and resolutions. However, he’d never participated in any of it. Shadowhunters do celebrate a few mundane holidays, just typically not the ones that encourage heavy drinking. A plethora of drunk and vulnerable mundanes tends to be a breeding ground of demonic activity so Shadowhunters tend to be working instead of celebrating.

This year though, Alec has made the rare decision to take the night off. 

They’ve been enjoying their quiet reprieve, but both turn as Catarina’s joyous laughter spills out of the doorway. Magnus turns to see his best friend dancing terribly with Dorothea, who just watches her with a joy in her eyes Magnus thought was gone forever. 

Beside him, Alec snorts out a laugh.

“I didn’t know Cat was bad at anything.”

Magnus smiles at his boyfriend but his eyes drift back to his two friends who appear to have found an unexpected love in each other.

“It’s the oddest thing really. The steady hands of a surgeon and so well put together but not a damn athletic bone in her body.”

“Dot doesn’t seem to mind,” Alec observes, voice soft.

Magnus shakes his head. “Not at all.”

“And Ragnor also seems to be having a good time.” He adds because he thinks Magnus should know in some way, shape or form he was a part of all of this- his friend’s happiness.

Magnus’ eyes drift to wear Ragnor and Raphael stand in a corner, as far away from the rest of the crowd as they can get. Not that Magnus and Alec have any room to talk about being anti-social since they went outside to escape their guests. Magnus has no doubt they’re snarking and gossiping, under the guise of discussing business or their concerns for the Downworld.

“The countdown thing, that starts soon?”

Magnus glances back to Alexander, his eyes glazed over from the alcohol. He looks as sweet as Magnus has ever seen him. He’d forgotten that Alec wasn’t a keen observer of this particular holiday. 

“Yes, at 11:59, people usually start counting down.”

Alec nods, studiously paying attention to Magnus’ every word, though he feels there really isn’t much to say on the subject.

“And then what?”

“Well, then it’s the new year.”

“So that’s it? You just countdown, there’s fireworks and falling ball?”

Magnus snorts.

“Well, there’s cheering and popping of champagne. The new year’s resolutions start and maybe even end, and of course,” he cups Alec’s face, “some couples enjoy a sweet kiss.”

Alec looks quite pleased about this and Magnus leans in to do just that only for Alec to pull away. Magnus startles. Alec is one of the most affectionate people he’s ever dated, never once having pulled away from any sign of affection Magnus has given him since their first date. Alec just smirks and puts his hand on his face.

“Midnight,” he promises.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “That’s not how it works.”

Alec shrugs and turns to look over the balcony. “I don’t know. It seems more fun that way.”

Magnus leans against him, also enjoying the view. “Fair enough.”

He won’t have to wait much longer anyway. And after their midnight kiss, Magnus is certain he will somehow have his revenge.

Sure enough, the countdown begins just a few minutes later. He smiles up at Alexander, all anger, as mild as it was, disappearing as he sees just how excited his boyfriend seems.

“Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!” They continue to shout together, but the next second Magnus is cut off as Alec’s lips press against his in a searing kiss that lasts past midnight and the ball drops and fireworks blast but Magnus pays attention to nothing but Alexander.

“Sorry,” Alec apologizes unnecessarily when they break apart and are both panting, leaning into each other. “I hope I didn’t curse us or something or ruin a tradition. I just really wanted to kiss you.”

He says it like it’s something they don’t do every day. Though, it’s been ages since they’ve kissed like that. 

Magnus just shakes his head, still slightly breathless.

“Shut up and kiss me again Shadowhunter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy my bad dancer! Catarina headcanon. I think it's cute when a bad dancer and good dancer get together and we already know Dot can dance.
> 
> Title from a Taylor Swift song.


End file.
